


Shower Time Confession

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, against wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Being a Shinobi meant obstacles but no amount of training could prepare for a battle of the heart only an encounter in the showers afterwards.





	Shower Time Confession

Y/n knew that training to be a Shinobi would have its obstacles. There would be early and extensive hours of training, the life dangers after training, then the enemies he would make in the role of a Shinobi, yes he knew of those obstacles but there was one thing he never expected, on thing that came up during his training. What is that obstacle? The fact that his fellow Shinobi were all female and rather sexy ones at that. That made training awkward especially with the fact that the girls had a tendency to lose their clothing when in battle and with Y/n being a hormonal teenager that had proved a huge obstacle.

Despite the awkwardness Y/n did befriend the other Shinobi he was training with at Hanzo academy. There was Ikaruga the prestigious member of the group, Katsuragi who was the self proclaimed "boob inspector" despite there being no such thing, Hibari who was so innocent that being a Shinobi seemed unrealistic, Yagyu who was Hibari's personal bodyguard so rest in piece to anybody guy or girl who dares harm the pinkette and finally there was Asuka. Y/n had a bond with all his fellow Shonobi but Asuka was different, she had this personality that Y/n found alluring but without understanding of what it would be. She was the granddaughter of the legendary Shinobi Hanzo but she never uses that as a fall back in battle, instead she uses that as her determination to become just as great and that was a reason Y/n admired her. Hell despite the attractiveness of all his friends Asuka was the one who he fell in love with though was unable to actually find the bravery to tell her, he actually laughed at himself for that fact. "I want to be a Shinobi but I can't tell a girl how I feel for her" he mused in self ridicule.

Y/n and the other five Shinobi of Hanzo had just finished another day of training but Y/n had chosen to stay behind a bit longer as the others left but about five or so minutes after they departed did he receive a vision. "Hey Y/n" came Asuka's voice and Y/n looked up with a smile and waved to her with a greeting, "hey Asuka I thought you left" he said and Asuka shook her head. "No I ended up changing my mind and came back a bit longer, so why did you stay behind?" She asked and Y/n shrugged in response "not sure I guess I was planning on doing some extra training due to the time I missed last week" he said and Asuka nodded "I get you, if you want to do some extra training we could spa" she suggests end Y/n nodded. "Yeah I'd appreciate that, thanks Asuka" he smiled which the hazel eyed girl mirrored as both prepared for their battle.

Y/n and Asuka stood opposite each other with Asuka wielding both her weapons as Y/n had an arm blade held in from his face before they engaged each other. The sparring battle mostly consisted of the two blocking, parrying and clashing their weapons with both of them putting a lot of effort in, again Asuka clashed her blades with Y/n's and they both grinned at each other with Asuka praising "not bad" and Y/n laughed "neither are you". The male of the two then curved his stomach inward to avoid a jab from his opponent before sweeping his leg under Asuka's to trip her only for both of them to tumble down, they both sat up and laughed "that went well" Y/n mused rubbing his head before standing and helping Asuka up to continue. "Let's try that again" the brunette spoke before yet again they engaged in battle but this time Y/n made the more offensive approach, after knocking Asuka's weapons to the side he took the chance and slashed his weapon with the most speed he could before finishing and stepped back. Asuka stood for a moment and Y/n wondered if he managed to get any decent hits before some of Asuka's clothing fell away in rips.

The ripped clothing was more in her chest area with three layers of her clothing falling first before even a part of her bra which exposed her bare breast and both the two's faces turned red as Asuka raised a hand to cover her chest dropping her weapons, next was Asuka's skirt starting to slip and she dropped a hand to catch it but not quick enough to prevent Y/n seeing her underwear. "Sorry" Y/n repeated over and over as her turned away in both embarrassment and an attempt to hide the election that had started to grow. Sure he should be used to it due to the large tendency of the female Shinobi losing their clothes but for starters Y/n was a hormonal teenage guy and he did just see the girl he'd been crushing on partially naked so he couldn't help it. "Uh I'm going to go shower, sorry" he quickly said before rushing towards the showers.

When he reached the showers, Y/n stripped away his clothing and started up the running water before stepping under it and letting it rain on him before scolding himself. "Damn it Y/n why'd you go and do that?" He snapped at himself before acknowledging the hard on he had "I can't go back out with this" he muttered before sighing at the option he had, he had to start jerking off. Y/n laid his head back against the shower wall as he tried to get rid of his "problem" before his thoughts were plagued with images of Asuka's nude state which only fuelled the fire in his loins, "damn it" he hissed as the issue was getting out of hand. He kept trying to ease the situation however though failing as his thoughts of Asuka became more graphic and though some would say it was perverse he couldn't help it. "Damn it Asuka why do you how to be so fucking hot?" He asked to no one in particular before hearing"Y/n?" In a questioning manner and his eyes widened. Y/n looked up to see Asuka stood there catching him in his actions but taht wasn't what took the cake for his surprise. That was the fact that Asuka was also naked albeit her hair ribbon and a towel, "gah" Y/n jumped as he covered his erection with both hands "Asuka, it it wa wasn't what it looked like, I I" he stammered out with words becoming incoherent.

Asuka's cheeks also lit up to what she walked in on "I was going to take a shower also" she said and Y/n shied away slightly before looking at her. "I'm sorry about that back there and then this, God you must think I'm just a pervert" he said looking down before Asuka spoke. "Not really" she said and Y/n looked up again "I mean sure it does seem a bit inappropriate but I guess it's expected with the situation", Asuka blushed as she looked to the side before asking "did you mean what you said?" Which slightly confused Y/n. "You said about me being hot" she elaborated and Y/n gulped. "Well yeah I meant it, sure the others are attractive but Ikaruga is definitely out of my league, Katsuragi seems more fond of groping girls than anything else, I don't think I'd be allowed to even be five metres close to Hibari never mind in a relationship with her and Yagyu doesn't need an explanation" he said before scratching the back of his head, "but those four I don't exactly feel the way I do about you" he muttered but Asuka heard. "And how do you feel about me?" She asked in a small voice and Y/n gulped again before sighing deciding to be honest, "I really like you Asuka, hell I'd say I love you and though I'm happy to just be your friend I would lie, to be more, though I've never really been to optimistic with my chances with you and now after this"

Y/n had fallen silent before he finished his sentence but not without a sigh, "if you're going to find it awkward around me now I'd get it just please don't tell anyone as I don't want to give up training for a Shinobi, it's the best thing in my life after meeting you" he said looking up again. Y/n was howeve surprised at how close Asuka had gotten to him before feeling her hands press to his chest and her lips connect with his. Y/n's mind blanked for a moment not knowing what to do before his brain barked "Asuka is kissing you, kiss back you idiot!" He did just that and leaned in returning the kiss before they both stepped back blushing but what Y/n saw turned his face in a tomato as there was Asuka stood in front of him "fully freaking naked".

Asuka held her arm as she was equally as embarrassed to the situation. "I'm sorry I just, I won't say anything" she said and Y/n nodded with a mental sigh of relief "thank you Asuka, really after meeting you being a Shinobi is something I don't want to lose" he said, Asuka nodded at what he said before looking up again "do I matter to you that much?" She asked and again Y/n nodded "yes like I said Asuka I fell in love with you but I just couldn't admit it". Y/n looked to Asuka who had a smile before taking a hold of his hand and stepped closer to him again, the two made eye contact "I love you Asuka" Y/n said before leaning down to kiss her again wrapping his arms around her waist. Asuka also leaned and placed her arms on and then around Y/n's shoulders as their kiss lasted. The brunette Shinobi pressed close to Y/n as their bodies pushed together before Y/n hiked her up into the air by her thighs "yah" Asuka tipped before holding Y/n's face as she kissed him again, Y/n turned around and pressed Asuka against the shower wall as she held onto him before they broke away meeting hazel eyes to e/c ones. Both their cheeks were a fluorescent red but that didn't keep them from looking at each other as Asuka placed her feet back to the ground and spun their position again.

Her hand then moved, reaching down Y/n's torso and slowly gripping his phallus in hand before meeting eyes again "I could help with this if you'd like" she offered and Y/n was at a loss for words as he watch Asuka sink to her knees in front of his hard shaft. The hazel eyed Shinobi stared at was was in front of her before leaning closer and kissing the tip which itself made Y/n shudder but what was next broke his mind, Asuka opened her mouth and started lowering her head down Y/n's shaft reaching half way to come back up again. She developed a steady rythem with her head movements as she looked up at her male companion whilst lavishing oral attention onto his length before closing her eyes as she started to add more effort. Y/n couldn't believe his luck at the moment as not only did he not get his head chewed of by Asuka but she was now performing oral sex on him, his only vocal reaction was of a moan of appreciation for the blow job he was receiving, 

Y/n felt his hand run through Asuka's hair, held up by the ribbon and even felt his his starting to retract and thrust in synce with Asuka's actions as she started to move her head with more speed. The hazel eyed brunette then lifted her head from Y/n's shaft but inst ad of leaving him unfulfilled, she started jerking him off as he was doubt to himself before whilst giving runs of her tongue along his shaft. Y/n couldn't hold himself back much longer and when he felt Asuka again engulf his length into her mouth her bucked forward with a guttural grunt as he started to cum. Asuka's eyes widened as she felt the gloopy mess flow into her mouth but something told her to swallow which she did, ingesting the male secretion whilst looking up at the owner.

After his release had finished Y/n felt Asuka lift her head back but she remained on her knees in front of him, "did that feel good" she asked and Y/n was actually surprised she needed ask and replied with "yeah it was great" which brought a smile to Asuka's face as she stood up again. Y/n however felt the obligation to return the favour and after Asuka looked at him again he kissed her which took her by surprise though she did return it, Y/n ran his hand between the girl's legs and over the bundle of nerves that made her clit slowly stimulating it with movements over. A small moan left Asuka as she broke back from the kiss to look at Y/n. "Let me return the favour" she spoke with a smile before kneeling down kissing Asuka's body along the way before reaching the lips of her pussy.

She was surprisingly wet already, embarrassingly so but that didn't stop Y/n from running his tongue over Asuka's pussy which made her moan again which only made Y/n repeat his action. Asuka held a finger to her lips biting down as to at least try to hold back her moans but it wasn't working as one they still seeped out and two that wasn't what Y/n wanted so he pulled her arm down, that made Asuka's moans more louder as Y/n ran his tongue over her folds. What took Asuka the most was when she felt the male's tongue push into her and her hips rolled against hit even grabbing Y/n's head with both hands as she rocked against him, "Y/n keep doing that" she moaned and Y/n was happy to oblige by darting his tongue in and out of Asuka and swirling it around for added affect on her pleasure. That made it so her own orgasm was rising wuickly and Asuka's breaths picked up "I'm cumming Y/n" she warned before releasing her juices into her male companion's mouth who gladly drank them down.

Y/n stood back up and looked to the heavily breathing Asuka who then pulled him close into another kiss that became heated quickly. The two let their lips dance in a tango as Asuka hooked a leg around Y/n's pulling their bodies close together and shuddered as she felt Y/n's still erect length rub against her, "Y/n" she spoke in a quiet voice before being met with a kiss as Y/n pressed against her more before she lifted a leg for him catch. "Asuka" he groaned whilst leaning into her shoulder as she moaned from his touch "put it in" she breathed catching Y/n attention and he looked at her, "put it in Y/n, I want it, I want you" she breathed and Y/n smiled kissing her as her started to penetrate her.

Asuka's body had started to curve around his shaft with both of them moaning along the way before looking at each other, Asuka stared deep into Y/n's e/c eyes as she cupped his cheeks pulling him in for a kiss as she let him claim her virginity,mother pained moan did hurt Y/n to hear but he knew he had to keep going for both their sakes. He did however hold Asuka in a strong but comforting grip as she relaxed to the feeling of having Y/n cock tucked in her body, and after a minute of strained noises did she finally calm to the sensation and rested against Y/n giving him the cue to move.

They were gentle strokes at first with Y/n pulling himself part way out of Asuka and pushed back into her creating a pleasurable friction between their bodies which he repeated over and over wanting to hear her moan. "Oh Y/n" Asuka breathed into his ears as she held him close to her lifting her legs to wrap around him as her arms were doing the same, "oh keep going Y/n ah" she spoke and Y/n was happy to as eh gave thrust after thrust into her building up the speed each time which Asuka did take note of. She pulled Y/n closer as her body started to rock to his thrust which also got a bit harder as Y/n was driving to give Asuka the best he could. "Are you enjoying this Asuka" he asked and received a nod with a moan of "yes, don't stop" the friction of their bodies and the pleasure it caused was amazing for the two of them as Asuka clung tighter to her male friend as they continued their sexual activities. "I can't believe you're letting me do this" Y/n spoke with honesty as he looked at Asuka, "I mean why would you want me as your first?" He asked as Asuka smiled at him with her signature smile "because I love you too Y/n" she said which made Y/n drive forward with a hard thrust and Asuka lurched "oh I love you, more Y/n I love you" she moaned as Y/n kept giving more thrusts like that. "Oh keep going like that and I'll cum for sure" she spoke between her moans which only motivated Y/n more as he felt her pussy clenching around his thick shaft, "Asuka look at me" he requested and glazed hazel eyes turned upwards before lips crashed together in a deep passionate lock as Y/n thrusted as fast and as hard as he could into Asuka who was crying out at this point before "I'm cumming" she moaned clenching eye arms and legs tight and Y/n grunted also as he started pumping his load into Asuka as she squirted her juices out in simultaneous bliss. Y/n had drove as far as he could into Asuka who had arched slightly with her legs shaking to keep a grip on Y/n before she relaxed though still held up by Y/n.

The two remained in their position for a moment before meeting gaze once more and kissed once more though this time as Y/n pulled away he also retracted himself from Asuka's snatch (which was leaking with their mixed cum) before turning her around and started kissing along her back and placed a hand on her ass. "Y/n?" asuak questioned before being met with a kiss again and when Y/n pulled back he asked "do you want to continued?" And Asuka nodded pressing her hands to the shower wall as Y/n positioned himself at her anal hole.

As Y/n pushed in he was surrounded with a much tighter warmth which restricted him slight but didn't stop him as he kept going until he was hilted in Asuka once mroe and said Shinobi had her hands clenched against the wall with strain on her face but soon relaxed as Y/n held her waist. Asuka looked back at Y/n who then reached to the ribbon in her hair "I've never seen you with your hair down" he said removing the fabric that released the silky strands it confined and Asuka's hair fell under shoulders. "You are so beautiful" Y/n" said and Asuka blushed looking forward "no I mean it" Y/n said turning her to face him again, "and you don't need to be embarrassed when I say it" he whispered as he started thrusting into her much tighter hole.

Asuka leaned against the shower wall as she was taken from behind pressing her upper body to the cold tiles but moaned from pleasure regardless as Y/n thrusted with a determination. His restricted movements did make him grunt a few times but for some reason that only thrilled Asuka more as she felt the effort he was putting in to fucking her. "Y/n oh keep going" she moaned before feeling lips attacking her neck and craned it to the side as Y/n nipped at the flesh sucking until a mark was left, one that would fortunately be hidden by her scarf. Y/n then reached his hands around Asuka's body and Katsuragi would be proud as he started groping her breasts though not as forcefully as the blonde, "Asuka" Y/n groaned into her ear and she shivered from his voice coming out in such a way "oh god you're so tight I'll fill you again" he grunted and Asuka twisted slightly "oh Y/n don't hold it back, cum inside me" she moaned before feeling her body pushed against the shower wall with each thrust that drove Y/n into her. "Ah ah ah!!!" Her moans before with one last thrust Y/n started to shoot a load into Asuka's ass which made her cry out "AHHHHHH!!!!!" As she was fileld for a second time before she also cried "I LOVE YOU Y/N!!!!"

When he finished cumming, Y/n pulled out of Asuka who very nearly collapsed if not for her male partner to whom she then pulled into a kiss holding his face with both hands as their lips danced. It was t heated this time but more loving as they both poured their hearts into it before breaking back to embrace. "I love you" they both spoke in unison before Asuka suggested that they actually shower and Y/n agreed helping her bath as she did him.

After the shower the two got dressed and headed out of the Shinobi training area of the Hanzo academy with Asuka holding Y/n's hand and he couldn't think of anything that made him happier as he went over what happened. He got to not only admit his feelings to Asuka, kiss her and then got to actually have sex with her but what was the best was the fact that she returned every single one of those things with equilibrium. That was what made this day the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and even request an idea.


End file.
